1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the function of a flash device, in a camera incorporating the flash device.
2. Related Background Art
There are already known lens-shutter cameras and single lens reflex cameras in which a flash device is incorporated and automatically protrudes from the camera body (hereinafter called pop-up function) according to the luminosity of the object. Recently it has been proposed to associate not only such pop-up function to such flash device but also various functions relating to the performance of the flash device.